Emotions
by Korangatangi
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring the many emotions of Daenerys Targaryen.
1. Timid

**Timid**

She has no say. She has never had a say but follows her brother's orders without question. After all, he has brought them thus far. Without him, she would probably be dead.

"You will marry Khal Drogo," he orders.

She has no choice but to obey.


	2. Uncertain

**Uncertain**

She knows that she has no say. Knows that she has to obey her brother's commands. Knows that the last thing she wants is to awaken the dragon. But somehow, the words slip past her lips: "I don't want to be his Queen." She doesn't want to obey this command. She only wants to go home…but she doesn't know how.


	3. Afraid

**Afraid**

At her first glimpse of the Khal, she is taken back to long ago bedtimes hearing tales of giants and night walkers. Khal Drogo brings those tales to life. He is everything that she is not. Easily twice her height. Dark haired and burnished skinned. His hard packed muscles a testament to his strength; his uncut braid, his fearlessness.

Sitting beside him at their wedding feast, hearing his people all around her, watching their actions…she is struck down once again by fear. How will she ever survive among these people whose tongue and ways are so different from her own?


	4. Hopeless

**Hopeless**

He has brought her to a deserted cliff miles away from the wedding feast. She sees no one and knows they are completely alone. He is circling her as a predator stalks its prey, slowly tightening the circle until it's ready to strike. He strips her of her clothing leaving her completely vulnerable to his gaze. As he pushes her down to her hands and knees, her last vestiges of hope are washed away with her unending tears. She realises then that Viserys is not going to change his mind. That the Magister is not going to somehow smuggle her back to Westeros. That no miracle is going to rescue her from this marriage.


	5. Humiliated

**Humiliated**

Her brother calls her the Dothraki whore. The way the Khal treats her…maybe he's right. She feels used. During their long days of riding, he never once looks at her. Never speaks to her. Does not acknowledge her presence. At night, it's the same. Without a glance, he bends her over and takes her like an animal then rolls off and falls asleep.


	6. Insecure

**Insecure**

She is…was pure. Has never been with a man until now. She's sure she's not doing it right. Sure she's not pleasing him. She tries to follow what she saw the other women doing at her wedding feast but feels deep in her core that it's not enough.

"Make him happy." Those were Viserys' parting words on her wedding night. What if she can't make him happy? What if he decides she's not a worthy wife? Will he reject her? Return her to her brother's keeping? What will Viserys do when his last chance of regaining his crown is dashed because she can't do the simple task of satisfying her husband? These questions circle her mind like vultures as the Khalasar rides.


	7. Shy

**Shy**

"Can you teach me how to make the Khal... happy?" She manages to ask, mortified that she doesn't know how to please her husband.

"No Khaleesi, you must look in his eyes always. Love comes in at the eyes." She can't imagine locking eyes with Khal Drogo. Won't he be able to see all her weaknesses and insecurities? Her fear that she's not pleasing him?


	8. Desire

**Desire**

"Tonight I would look upon your face," she whispers. For a moment, she fears he will brush her off and take her like a slave. But something softens in his eyes and he lets her caress his face. This is the first time she has voluntarily touched him. His skin is warm beneath her palm. His beard tickles her. She guides him down and straddles him, moving slowly over him. When she practiced with Doreah, she thought it would be impossible to keep her eyes on his. But now, his eyes hold hers like magnets and she begins to feel something deep in her core. Her breath hitches in her throat, her lips parting. It has never felt this good. So, this is desire...


	9. Love

**Love**

"Love comes in at the eyes," Doreah had told her. She hadn't quite believed it but was willing to give it a try if that's what it took to make Khal Drogo happy. Now, as she looks into his eyes, she can't recall when the love began. It snuck up on her, creeping into their relationship to settle in for good. His eyes reflect her love back to her and she knows that she will go anywhere with this man.


	10. Confidence

**Confident**

"Release these women," Dany issues this command knowing that it will be obeyed. She is certain of her place. She is Khaleesi and her orders are to be followed without question.


	11. Desperate

**Desperate**

She cannot lose him. She _will_ not lose him. She makes a deal with the devil…asks the witch to do blood magic to keep him with her. She can taste the fear of her people as she makes the decision. She knows that Drogo would balk at this but she will convince him once he's back to her…yes, she will make him understand that she had no choice when they're together again.


	12. Heartbroken

**Heartbroken**

Her heart is broken. Pulverised. Dried up and ground to a fine powder like the sand beneath their camp. She feels nothing. She hopes for nothing. Doesn't understand why Ser Jorah is concerned about her stepping into the pyre. She knows deep in her bones that she will not burn. But if she does, would it be so bad? At least then she will be with her beloved once more. With deadened eyes and a steady gait, she steps into the fire.


	13. Hopeful

**Hopeful**

She opens her eyes to a bright sunny morning. Just as she knew, she is unharmed. But she's not the only living being that has arisen from Drogo's funeral pyre. Her three baby dragons wrap themselves around her. She feels their tiny heartbeats and their warmth sparks something deep inside her. Dragons that the world thought were extinct are in her arms. Hope flairs inside her once more and she knows that some day, she will be reunited with Drogo and Rhaego.


End file.
